


Change

by Yumi_Take



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kakashi tries to fix things in the worst way possible, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel, ironically this was born from a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Take/pseuds/Yumi_Take
Summary: There is no time for careful plans, which is ironic considering time is exactly what brought him here in the first place. Kakashi won't leave anyone behind, not this time, not ever again - and there is only one conclusion possible.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by @mapplepie and her many time-travel fics on ffn, but her works are definitely not that dark. Check them out !  
> (I wish I was sorry...)

Kakashi blinked.

His eye hurt, his  _head_  hurt, and the memories running through his mind didn't help at all. He was sitting in that accursed forest near Kannabi, Obito in front of him.

His eye hurt, and that was the only reason he entertained the idea that this wasn't just another of  _these_  dreams.

"Are you alright ?" asked Obito –  _Obito_ , alive and earnest and nothing like the twisted man Kakashi had faced on the battlefield, and if this was truly  _reality_ , then Kakashi would do anything to protect this.

He analysed the situation quickly. The pain in his skull and Obito's eyes meant they were near where Rin had been taken. Just another proof it wasn't a dream, he guessed – his dreams never dropped him there, either forcing him to watch his stubbornness drive Obito to leave on his own, or skipping directly to the cave-in.

Obito was still looking at him worriedly, his hands hovering close to Kakashi's head. Oh, so he had just finished taking care of Kakashi's eye.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

He would change the future. He would protect Obito's dreams and make sure Rin stayed alive. He had to take this chance, no matter what.

(He vaguely remembered the future Obito grabbing him by the collar, mangekyou sharingan swirling, shouting something at him with so much rage – but shouting  _what_ , Kakashi had no idea.)

(His head hurt.)

When he rose to his feet, he still didn't have a plan. Only an unflinching will and the faint whisper of his mind saying  _this is it this is what you always wanted_. Obito nodded at him, probably thinking Kakashi's determination was turned towards saving Rin. It wasn't wrong, not really, but at the same time it couldn't be any further from reality.

Saving Rin this time around was such a small thing.

The Iwa ninja was as fast as Kakashi remembered, and even with both his arms immobilized by Obito, he managed to avoid a fatal blow. Which meant Kakashi's first idea for changing the future was out. Turning around to finish him was too risky – he was most certainly faster than Kakashi, and if he decided to cause the cave-in while Rin was still under the influence of a genjutsu, things could turn out to be much, much worse than originally.

Kakashi wasn't leaving anyone to die if he could avoid it, not this time, not ever again.

When they ran away from the falling boulders, Kakashi made a decision.

He was anticipating the rock in his blind spot, was anticipating to fall down – he landed on his knees. When Obito ran to him, tried to throw him out of harm's reach –

Kakashi pushed him away.

The action felt so  _right_  it was almost painful.

(How many times had he thought about it, thought about trading places with Obito, thought about dying in his stead ?  _Always_ , said his mind, and he couldn't even really disagree, could he ?)

( _If I could only change the past –_ )

Obito's eyes, his face, full of shock and hurt and fear – and he really  _cared_  didn't he, no matter how much of an ass Kakashi was to him – Kakashi carved it in his memories.

(Ah, right,  _that_  was –)

( _You disgust me ! Why don't_ you _try fixing the world if you're so sure I'm wrong ?_ )

Obito stumbled backwards with despair written all over his face, and Kakashi smiled at him, the brightest smile of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

Obito screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Illust on my tumblr](http://crescentmoonrider.tumblr.com/post/161440776008/obito-stumbled-backwards-with-despair-written-all)
> 
> [tumblr user @lmutness made some awesome fanart !!](https://lumutness.tumblr.com/post/165398512010/change-obito-screamed-fanfiction-by)


End file.
